A Tale of Water and Sand
by nekoFlein
Summary: What would happen if Haku lived and he and Gaara met at certain Kitsune's birthday party? Why sparks would fly of course! WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON! if you don't like, don't read. woot, first fanfic completed!
1. Chapter 1

~A tale of Water and Sand~

Author Note: This is my first ever completed fanfic. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. During this story, we are assuming that Haku lived and that Sasuke is back in Konohagure.

Disclaimer: I don't not own the Naruto characters, only my storyline and my yaoi-saturated imagination!

Story Start

"Finally!" thought Gaara. He had just finished this week's Kazekage duties. He had told Naruto that he would visit for his birthday. The blonde was bouncing off the walls in excitement. For the first time in the kitsunes life, he was going to have a birthday party. Gaara glanced out his window, it was already dark outside and he decided that he would take a small nap before making his way to Konohagure.

Later that night, Gaara woke up and packed for his stay in Konohagure. He then grabbed his gourd from the corner of the room. Then wrote a note for Temari and Kankuro telling them where he was and where all of the finished and signed paperwork was for the following days. After that he walked out the door, thinking of how happy the blonde would be and dreading how much ramen he would be forced to eat.

*Time Jump*

He stood, facing the gates of Konohagure. Two anbu guards approached him; the taller of the two stepped forward. "Hello, Kazekage Gaara, what is your business in Konohagure?" he asked with a respectful tone. "I'm just here for personal reasons, I don't mean Konohagure any harm." Gaara answered in his usual apathic voice. The anbu nodded and motioned for the other to move aside and allow him to enter.

Slowly he walked past the two anbu and into the village. As he entered the village, he took the time to walk at a leisurely pace and sightsee a little. He passed by a small shop when something caught his eye. Or someone rather. A slender body with ivory skin, dressed in a pink sleeveless yukata. They had long straight ebony hair, with warm chocolate brown eyes and pouting lips, a geisha's face. They had a pair of men's jeans that were slightly ripped in the places and tinted light orange, held delicately in their hands. Gaara felt his throat grow dry as he gazed at the onyx haired beauty. Suddenly the person walked out of the store, slipping gracefully past him and disappearing into the crowd. As they walked by, Gaara could distinctly pick up the smell of flowers.

It took him a moment to come back to his senses. He then growled slightly at letting a complete stranger have that type of effect on him. Still, he couldn't shake the urge to see that person again.

Then he made his way to Naruto's house. Slowly he knocked on the worn, wooden door. A loud crash was heard from inside and there was the sound of someone fumbling with the lock. Gaara fought a smile as Naruto finally opened the door. "Gaara, you came!" Naruto cried happily. "Of course I did" he replied blandly. Naruto let him in and started to chatter happily about how great his birthday party was going to be. "Oh, by the way, I'll introduce you to Haku when he gets back, he's livin' with me right now" Naruto said suddenly. Gaara was mildly surprised, "What happened to the Uchiha?". "Oh, it isn't like that, me and Haku are buddies, plus me and Sasuke don't know if we're ready to live together yet" Naruto replied quickly. "Ah" was all Gaara had to say. Naruto walked into another room and shouted, "Hey Gaara, you can put your stuff in here." Gaara followed his voice to what looked like a guest room. He started to set his things down next to the bed. Just then, he heard the door open. "Naruto?" a sweet but smoky voice sounded from the living room. Naruto jumped a little and hurried out of the room to great whomever it was who entered. "Hey Gaara!!" Naruto shouted from the other room, "come in here, I want you to meet Haku!" Gaara silently walked out of the room and stopped dead in his tracks. Standing next to Naruto was the beautiful creature he saw earlier.

"Gaara, this is Haku, Haku this is Gaara" Naruto said gesturing. "It's a pleasure to meet you Gaara-san" Haku said warmly while bowing slightly. "Hn" he replied still in shock. "Don't worry about him Haku, he's just not very social" Naruto said nervously. "Ah, like Sasuke-kun?" Haku questioned. "Kinda" Naruto replied while scratching the back of his head. Haku nodded and his eyes scanned the room. Suddenly he sighed, "Naruto, what happened?". Naruto looked at him with blank expression on his face, "huh?". Haku gestured towards the couch, "the cup", he stated simply. "Heheh" Naruto laughed nervously, "Uh, I was taking a nap when Gaara came and accidentally knocked it off when I got up." Haku giggled a little, putting a hand to his lips. "Hold on just a second and I'll clean it up" he said. "Ok!" Naruto replied. Then Haku walked out of the room probably to put the bags in his hand away. Slowly Gaara relaxed and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'Who would've thought that someone that beautiful would be male!' he thought to himself. Not that it really mattered to him, beautiful is beautiful. Still he was angry with himself for letting his hormones run his body. Yeah, that was it; it was his Hormones that were making him feel this way. He mentally agreed with himself and came back to earth just as Haku re-entered the room.

As Haku walked to the coffee table, he light brushed against Gaara's arm. His skin was cool to the touch and was so smooth. It sent shivers down his spine and heat to his loins. Haku gracefully knelt down and picked up all of the large glass shards and placed them in the waste basket. Then he walked back over and poured a small amount of water on to the floor where the cup had shattered. He did a series of hand seals and the water froze into a thin sheet of ice. He then picked that up, and as he walked by Gaara saw that the ice was sprinkled with tiny glass shards that one couldn't possibly be picked up by hand. He put that in the waste basket as well before turning to Gaara. He tilted his head slightly making his hair fall in front of his face slightly. "Gaara-san," Haku started, to get Gaara'a attention even though it wasn't needed. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked. "It will be a while before the party starts. As Haku spoke, Gaara felt hunger strike him. "That would be nice Haku-san" Gaara said gruffly. Haku's face visibly brightened as his eyes lit up and a heart-warming smile grace those full lips. "Okay, I'll go whip us up a small lunch!" he said and slipped out of the room once more.

As Haku busied himself with making lunch, Gaara was left to talk with Naruto who had just come back into the room after leaving to relieve himself. "Hey, where'd Haku go?" Naruto asked loudly. "I'm in the kitchen, Naruto-kun" called Haku just loud enough for him to hear. "Oh, okay" Naruto replied and sat down on the couch next to Gaara. "So Gaara" started Naruto, "what do you think about Haku?" At the mention of Haku, Gaara's stomach did a little flip flop and he suddenly had a small case of cotton mouth. He swallowed and forced himself to speak as curious blue eyes stared at him. "He looks likes a girl…but he seems nice" Gaara said slowly trying to sound as normal as possible. Naruto's face broke out in a gigantic grin. "Yeah, when I first saw him, I seriously thought he was a girl, I called him 'sis' and everything!" Naruto laughed, "I was so lost when he told me that he was a guy!" Gaara's lips twitched upwards at Naruto's embarrassment. Naruto continued, "He's really nice though, probably the nicest person you'll meet, but damn is he a good ninja!" Gaara looked at him questioningly. "Yeah, yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, "he's really strong and super fast, almost as fast as Rock Lee!" Gaara's eyes widened at the last comment. "And he uses these needles that can kill you in an n instant!" Naruto exclaimed. Gaara raised a non- existent eyebrow as he tried to picture someone as angelic as Haku being a ninja. Suddenly he heard light footsteps coming towards them from the direction of the kitchen. "Naruto-kun, Gaara-san, lunch is ready" Haku said while smiling at them softly.

When he sat down, Haku gently placed a bowl of gohan in front of him. A plate of fried fish followed soon after. He then noticed that the same thing was in front of Naruto as well. Gaara cleared his throat and caught Naruto's attention. "No ramen?" he asked, truly curious. Naruto grinned once more and punched his fist in the air, "Nope. 'cause Haku's cooking is the best!" he said enthusiastically. A cute dainty blush appeared on Haku's cheekbones. "Really, Naruto-kun, it not that great" he murmured. "No, no, you food is amazing!" Naruto protested. "Well, thank you then" Haku said showing another one of his sweet, glowing smiles. Gaara picked up his chopsticks and picked up a piece of fish and some rice, put it in his mouth and chewed slowly. His eyes widened, even though it was such a simple dish, it was insanely delicious! He swallowed and said quietly, "I have to agree with Naruto, Haku-san." Haku's face flushed strawberry red as he stared art Gaara with wide eyes. "A-arigato gozaimasu, Gaara-san" Haku stuttered. Gaara just nodded his head and went back to his lunch, his mind all the while screaming 'KAWAII!!!'.

All throughout the day, Gaara was trying to fight the emotions he had towards the feminine boy. Haku wasn't helping seeing as he kept brushing against him as they passed in the hallway.

Later that afternoon, they were all sitting on the couch waiting for people to arrive. Gaara and Haku were seated on either end while Naruto was in the middle. Being on to get bored easily, Naruto began to tease Gaara about having no eyebrows. After a while Gaara was losing his patience and tried to clap his hand over Naruto's mouth. As luck would have it, at that exact moment Naruto jumped up and ran to the bathroom causing Gaara to fall onto Haku. A beautiful blushing face stared up at him with a cute and shocked expression. Gaara tried to push himself up with his arms, but as he did, his lower half pressed against Haku's. He felt blood rush to his member and Haku's face flushed a deeper read than Gaara had ever seen before. Haku shifted uncomfortably and succeeded in accidentally grinding their hips together. A jolt of pleasure ran through the bodies of both the boys and Haku let out an airy moan.

Just then, they heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door open. Quickly, Gaara and Haku scrambled back to their original positions. Gaara fought to put back on his apathic stare. Meanwhile, Haku straightened his clothes and smoothed his hair. When Naruto sauntered into the room, everything was as it had been. Save for two lightly blushing shinobi. Naruto didn't notice this of course.

Less than a minute later, there was a sharp rap at the door. Gaara watched as Naruto grinned so wide that his eyes became fox-like slits and he bounded to the door. "It's Sasuke-kun, in case you're wondering Gaara-san" Haku stated, "He always knocks like that." Gaara nodded, unable to talk to the porcelain beauty after what just happened. Then Naruto walked back into the room with Sasuke's arm tightly around his hip. Haku stood up and gave Sasuke a small bow and smile, "Hello, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke nodded and let out a small grunt which Gaara took as a hello. Obsidian eyes met sea foam green as they both acknowledged the other's presence. Sasuke led Naruto over to the couch and sat down, pulling the little blonde kitsune onto his lap. They all stayed like that for a while, making small talk every now and then until people started to arrive for the party.

All throughout the night, Haku watched Gaara through his long dark lashes. 'He looks so mysterious..' Haku thought to himself, and he has the most beautiful eyes.' Every time Gaara looked at him, he felt his stomach flutter and his heart beat faster than normal. Naruto was done opening his presents including a fashionable pair of orange tinted jeans from Haku and a sand sculpture in the form of a fox from Gaara. Now he and Sasuke were making out on the couch, while Rock Lee was persistently asking Haku to dance. Haku glared daggers at Ino who was busy flirting with Gaara in the corner of the room. After an hour or so, the party died down and everyone left wishing Naruto a happy birthday. Then Naruto walked up to Haku and Gaara, "Hey guys.." he started scratching the back of his head. "Yes, Naruto-kun?" Haku asked. "Ah, well, Sasuke hasn't given me my birthday present yet, so I'm going over to his house tonight ok?" Naruto said rather nervously. "Sure that's fine Naruto-kun" Haku answered giggling, knowing full well what this "present" entailed. Naruto grinned again and ran out the door, Sasuke in tow.

As the door shut, electricity went through the air between the mist and sand shinobi. The silence was deafening as neither one dared to speak. Both boys minds were replaying today's events. Slowly the boys walked towards each other and water and sand met in a feather-light kiss. A warmth spread through their bodies that turned into fire. Haku's face was flushed once again and desire burned in his eyes. He reached over and caressed Gaara's cheek before kissing him just a little harder than the first time. Gaara's arms snaked around the mist shinobi's waist, pulling him closer. Meanwhile Haku was kissing him again and again, running his fingers through the dark red hair. All of the little chaste kisses were driving Gaara wild! Suddenly Gaara flicked his tongue out and gently ran it over those soft, full lips asking for entrance. Haku hesitated for a second, then opened his mouth allowing Gaara's tongue to slip in. Gaara explored Haku's mouth gaining a moan from the beautiful boy. Tentively Haku pushed his tongue against Gaara's and the kiss became a fierce battle for dominance. As they kissed, Gaara trailed his fingers down Haku's sides sending a shudder through the pale body. Haku pulled back, leaving Gaara confused. Haku was panting. "W-we can't do this in h-here," he said, "m-my room i-is down the hall, f-first door to the left." Gaara nodded and captured him in a kiss once again.

Once they entered the room, Gaara immediately shut the door and locked it. He then ushered Haku towards the large queen-size bed. He gently, but firmly pushed Haku onto his back on the bed. Quickly he climbed on top of Haku and straddled his hips. He bent down, kissed him and Haku wrapped his arms around his neck and let out a soft sigh. Gaara's lips left Haku's and he started to trail kisses along his jaw line and slowly made his way down to his neck. Haku's sighs got a little louder as Gaara started to lick as well as kiss. Suddenly he nipped right where Haku's neck and shoulder meet. Haku let out a sweet sounding moan that made Gaara hard. He suckled at that spot for a moment causing Haku to lean his head back to provide him with better access. Haku could feel Gaara smirk against his skin, then felt a tug at his flimsy obi. He sat up a little, untied his obi and pulled open his yukata, leaving himself exposed and looking at Gaara with come-hither eyes. Gaara licked his lips as his member began to throb within the confines of his pants. Unhappy with Gaara's delay, Haku leaned forward and nibbled at the sand nin's ear. Slowly and sensually Haku whispered into Gaara's ear, "Come on, show me what you've got." That was all that it took to make Gaara snap.

He roughly pushed Haku back onto his back. He kissed down Haku's chest before licking at one of Haku's nipples. The latter let out a loud moan and his nipples hardened. Gaara let his free hands run down Haku's sides; he felt the body beneath him tremble. As he caressed Haku's thighs, the ebony haired boy arched his back causing Haku's unclothed member to rub against Gaara's groin. Gaara groaned at the sensation and Haku put his arms around him, pulling himself closer. He slid his hands under Gaara's shirt, pulling it off. A delicious looking six pack came into his view. Haku ran his hands slowly down Gaara's chest and abdomen and felt the muscles tense up beneath them. He then trailed his fingertips around the red head's waistband. Gaara grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head and kissed him fiercely while fumbling with his own pants, sliding them off. He pulled back from Haku and stared down at him.

His long onyx hair fanned out around his head on the pillow behind him. His kind, chocolaty brown eyes were glazed over with lust. A beautiful blush stained his geisha face and his pale chest heaved. His legs were spread and his pulsing cock was begging for release. The said mal let out a small whimper and rolled his hips against Gaara's. Suddenly Gaara wrapped his hand around Haku's rigid member. Haku whimpered once again and Gaara started pumping his dick. Haku moaned anew at the ecstasy that ran through his viens. He began to thrust back against Gaara's searing hot hand. "A-ah! Faster!" Haku whimpered. Gaara complied for a few moments before he let go of Haku's cock only to lift the fair boys slender legs up a bit to insert a finger into his ass. He couls feel the muscles tense up around his finger, "You need to relax" he said gruffly. Haku nodded and let out a small breath. "There we go.." he whispered as he began to move his finger inside of Haku's ass. Haku began to pant, "A-ah! Yes!" he moaned. Slowly Gaara worked two, then three fingers in as well. Haku had begun to buck against his fingers, letting out moans and making little mwling sounds in the back of his throat. "Oh yeas!, m-more o-onegai!" the usually calm boy called out. Gaara was more than happy to oblige. He withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Haku's entrance. "Gaara-san, hyaku!" Haku begged. "No" Gaara whispered, "just Gaara."

"Gaara…" Haku whispered. "onegai." Gaara smiled and eased his leaking length into the male below him. "Oh, my god, you're so tight!" Gaara moaned while Haku clutched the sheets, trying to relax. Gaara waited a moment, letting Haku adjust to his size before he slowly started to thrust in and out of his entrance. "G-gaara..oh!" moaned Haku. Gaara picked up the pace, pounding that lithe body beneath him.

Haku's wavering screams echoed throughout the room as he tossed his head from side to side, overcome by the onslaught of pleasure. Gaara felt himself close to release and he thrusted harder and deeper, hitting the black haired shinob's prostrate. Haku's eyes flew open and he screamed, feeling more pleasure than he ever knew was possible. Gaara continued to hit that spot over and over again. He then reached over and grabbed Haku's cock once again, thrusting and pumping at the same time. "Oh, Kami-sama!!" Haku gasped. Soon he felt heat build in the pit of his stomach. Gaara, sensing that Haku was close, leaned over and whispered "Cum for me". With that Haku reached his climax screaming Gaara's name, his back arching so much that his entire body almost lifted from the bed. Haku's contracting muscles sent Gaara over the edge as well causing him to release his warm seed inside Haku's tight ass.

Gently Gaara pulled out of Haku and rolled over to the side. Both lovers lay there panting for a minute, giving light kisses here and there. When he caught his breath, Gaara caught Haku's eyes and that beautiful face looked up at him coyly. "Ready for round two?" Haku asked lifting a thin eybrow. Gaara grinned and Haku flipped over, straddling the sand nin. A seductive smirk played on an angels face before Haku whispered, "..This time I'm seme."

Story End

AN: If I get got reviews or request for it, then there IS an extended version.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! First of all I want to thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! Also I wanted to let you all know that because of those reviews I will be tracking down the extended version of my story and will post it as soon as possible. Please continue to be patient, I have moved twice since I posted originally, so it will be a treasure hunt. ^-^; Thank you very much!

P.S. Sorry if I got you all excited just to find out that this was an update…thingy. XD


End file.
